Hush Love
by KyleeKylReads
Summary: Serafina just moved to a new town. Little does she know that her entire life is about to change when she meets a guy named Neal Autumn.


_Hush love..._

Prologue

I woke up.I looked over to my brother Dean's bed. Still wasn't home yet.I always felt lonely when Dean wasn't here with me.I went downstairs for breakfast and my mum gave me a look her black curly hair shaping her face and her green eyes sad."Serafina were gonna have to move..." She said. I screamed and ran to the bathroom.  
I looked into the mirror. My sea-green eyes were now turning a lighter pale brown hair was all regular super pale skin was almost white. I couldn't believe we were gonna move! I thought.I went and grabbed breakfast ate ,brushed my teeth,brushed my hair but it was still messy,then I got in bed and cried myself to sleep.I woke up 5 hours later and started packing.I grabbed my books,toothbrush and paste,my books and everything I needed.I walked to the sitting room where my mom sat. I asked "Where are we moving?".My mom said "Its a surprise Serafina I wouldn't tell you unless it was horrible!" She laughed but I said When I looked at the clock it was 7;35. "Mother i'm going to sleep." I walked to my bed and I got my pajamas on and went to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 1 The move

I got in the car and buckled my seatbelt my phone in hand. I started scrolling through comments on my facebook.  
Some were "I'm so happy shes leaving!" and someone replied saying "I know its not nice to say but I agree :)". My heart shattered as I looked at more when I heard my twin brother Dean getting in the must have just got back from our dad's. I turned around. Dean combed his pale brown messy hair onto one side,his seagreen eyes bright, and wearing black pants,red long sleeved shirt with white shoes.I looked at my own clothes and hair and realized we were wearing the same things. Dean looked at me and I looked at him. We both laughed really loudly as mom got in the car. She gave us confused look and started the car. I closed my eyes to the sound of the engine turning on. We have to go to the airport which would be a hour, get on a plane for 5 hours, then move to our new house and unpack. I sighed wondering where we were going. I opened my eyes and looked at my mom "Uh, mom where are we going to live?". She sighed and said "Were gonna live in Forks!" she giggled excitedly. My jaw dropped. I'm gonna live in the most dampest place in the continental US? I thought. Soon we were at the airport. I gave all my bags so they could be put on the plane. For some reason though the person I gave them to their jaws dropped when they saw my face. Same thing happened to Dean and my mom. Finally we got to our new house and it only had two bedrooms,so that meant Dean and I had to share a room.  
I went to our room and started I was done unpacking I went to sleep on the air mattress.

* * *

Chapter 2 The First Day

Bring Bring,Bring bring. I heard my alarm clock go off as I pressed the stop button. I opened my eyes adjusting to the darkness of my room. I heard my brother's faint snoring. I silently giggled he always snored so weirdly. I went and turned on the light. Then I shook Dean until he woke up. He rubbed his head "Ugh, Serafina what time is it?" He asked sleepily. "5:00' I answered looking at the ancient clock in our room. He got out of bed,and Dean grabbed his clothes to change into then went into the bathroom. I grabbed a purple t-shirt,black jeans,and my blue sneakers.I brushed my always messy pale brown hair to one Dean came out the bathroom we were wearing the same thing again, and his hair to one side too. He looked at me "Dang, I swear we really are identical." I laughed at his , I went downstairs for breakfast. I saw my mom with her curly black hair and green eyes she was still in her purple turned to look at us. "Sometimes I swear Dean,Serafina you guys always wear the same thing," She paused. "Sometimes I think Dean is just a boy version of you Serafina!" She laughed. Me and Dean had both been born on April 1,2002. I was born at 10:18 PM while Dean was born at 10;28 PM.  
Dean and I grabbed our backpacks making sure we have everything we gave our mother a hug and we started walking to school our schedules in hand. I started to talk after looking at Dean's schedule. "Wow we both have as our homeroom.". We finally got to school and walked into the office to let them know we were there. We left and headed to room 130. We both entered and introduced ourselves to the teacher.I went and sat next to a girl with black hair and bright blue eyes she was murmuring to herself. 'Hi i'm Serafina Autumn you are?". The girl looked at me. I almost froze at how cold her bright blue eyes looked then she finally said, 'I'm Minnow Falls," She paused. " ' only daughter, I do have two brothers though." She kinda whispered looking at . I started to talk "I have a brother named Dean he's over there." I pointed to Dean who was sitting with two other stopped talking so I thought the conversation was over. I continued writing stuff down in my notes as I waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

Chapter 3 Detention Really?

The bell rung and I grabbed my stuff. Dean and I went to go find our english class."Its room 121 Serafina." Dean said as if I didn't know minutes passed and we finally found our class. I walked in and sat next to a boy with short brunette hair and he had bright blue eyes like Minnow. He realized I was looking at him "Hi i'm..." His voice trailed off when he saw my started talking again "I'm Neal Falls, ' 2nd son."  
I was about to say my name when our teacher said "Serafina detention no talking in class." Neal gave me that I'm-So-Sorry-Look. I just smiled back and then Dean whispered "Dang, you already got detention and its the first day!" As I went through the rest of my day all I could think about was how horrible my day was going. Finally, we were dismissed and I went to the library as that was where we had detention. I sat next at a table with 3 girls.  
One was named Joy, she had brown hair,eyes and light brown skin. Just like this other girl Anna just she had darker eyes. Then there was a girl named Flare she had ginger hair with blue eyes that turned to gray. She also had freckles and was super pale. We talked until detention was over. I started walking home.  
I opened the door and walked mom was already there "Serafina Fale Autumn you got DETENTION!?" She shrieked. "Yes i-i'm sorry mom" I said weakly.  
She yelled "Go to your room!" I ran to my room finished my homework and went to sleep without far my day was H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E horrible.

* * *

Chapter 4 Screaming?!

I woke up in the middle of the night to screaming. Dean and I got out our beds quickly and ran to where the screaming was. We saw our mom on the ground with stab marks all over her."OH MY GOODNESS!" Dean and I screamed at the same time.I started dialing 9-1-1 while Dean shook our mom. "She's still breathing and her heart is still beating." Finally, the doctors arrived and took our mom to the hospital. I decided to make breakfast for us. Dean ran down in a tan sweater and black jeans with red slippers. "REALLY I SWEAR!" He said looking at what I was wearing which was exactly the same as him. I handed him his breakfast while I ran and got my backpack. I ate my breakfast and so did Dean. We both went outside and walked to school. Dean went and hung out with Neal and Erin. I walked alone to my homeroom.  
Minnow was standing in the doorway. "Hey Serafina." She said quietly."Hi Minnow I was wondering do you wanna come over to my house for a sleepover?" I asked.  
"Sure i'll go ask my mom" She ran off to and asked then she ran back."I get to go!" She yelled exciedtly. "Also, so you know my mum's in the hospital she got stabbed last night."I said my voice almost breaking. Minnow clapped her hands over her mouth. "Thats horrible!" She yelled quietly. "I know lets go sit."  
Minnow and I walked and sat down at our seat and we met back together at at the end of the day Minnow,Dean,and I walked to my already had everything she , I opened the door.

* * *

Chapter 5 Sleepover

I walked in our house which was just an apartment.1 bathroom,2 bedrooms,living room,and kitchen. Minnow walked in and went to mine and Dean's room and put down her bag."Wow I always expected you guys to live in a castle!" Minnow exclaimed a bit to loud."Yeah nope I asked mother if I would be able to be a princess when I was 5, but she crushed my dreams by saying thats impossible." I said laughing a bit, so did Dean and Minnow."I'll make dinner for y'all." I said in a countrey accent and headed to the kitchen.I started making some steak and Minnow walked in. "Uh i'm a vegan..." She said quietly. I looked at her. "Uh okay i'll make you salad." I said."Okay thanks!" She said and walked back into the TV to watch movies with 1 hour later dinner was finished and we all sat down at the of us talked we all just ate we all ate dinner. We got on our pajamas. Minnow put her silky black hair in a braid,wearing some black pajamas,and she took out her clear contact had brushed his messy brown hair to the other side,he had on his blue pajamas,and he put on his skin care stuff.I had put my super long messy brown hair in a braid that when above my waist,I put on a purple tanktop with black shorts,and had put on some blue knee I walked out Dean and Minnow gave me a weird look."I thougth you were fashionable Sera." Minnow laughed confused."Eh, this is to sleep in not for me to become the next best model." I laughed and so did Dean and all went to next morning Minnow left.  
2 Weeks later.  
Dean and I showed up at the party we were invited walked in.

* * *

Chapter 6 Parrttyy!

I saw Neal,Minnow,Erin and more people. I ran to Minnow and hugged her."Can't believe you came! I thougth you were the goody two-shoes type of gal!" Exclaimed Minnow.  
"Not at all!" I went and danced with someone along with Erin."Uh wanna go get a drink?" Neal said nervously."Sure!"I smiled and we walked to the bar.  
"I'm gonna get red wine what are you getting?" I asked looking at Neal's eyes."Beer." He bluntly replied."Okay," I paused looking at the bar tender."Red wine and a beer please!' I demanded. The bar tender came back and gave us our drank about 5 more cups until I blacked out. The next morning I woke up in a bed with no clothes on next to Neal.I quickly rose up and Neal woke up at my sudden looked at me and went rose red."Don't tell me we did it last night..." I groaned. "I think we did,,," He replied.I went and grabbed my shirt putting it back did the same thing.I have to say Neal is cute."I uh should be heading home i'll see yo-"I got cut off as i threw up all over the flinched. "Serafina! You okay?" He asked worried. "No,worst hangover ever..." I replied sliding back in the bed."I can take you home if you want.." Neal said nervously."Okay.." I sighed and Neal picked me up and walked me to my mother was there worried. "Hey uh Serafina you wanna kind of uh," He paused scratching the back of his neck. "Get together?" I finished the sentence. He nodded. I decided to kiss him. I leaned in I could feel his breathing on my face. It was a bit...relaxing. I then kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I then backed up a bit as my mum was watching.  
Neal put me down slowly and walked away."Oh, Serafina your back home what happened last night?" She asked concerned."I got super drunk on accident and did it with Minnow's brother Neal." I replied ashamed."Oh sweetie its okay come on lets get you to rest.." She said understanding and let me lay in bed and go to sleep.  
I woke up later in my dark room. I got out of bed and went to the sitting room. I instead went to the fridge and scavenged for something good to eat. I saw some chicken took it and started cooking it. My stomach rumbled hungrily and I just started eating the chicken from the eating it all.I ran to the bathroom and threw mum walked in "Serafina, are you o-" She paused realizing I was throwing up. She started talking again, "Serafina, If you are pregnant you'll have to m-move out." She admitted sternly.I looked up at her I knew there was terror on my face. "R-really!?" I replied suprised. "Yes it happened when I had you and Dean at 14." She replied her voice showing no emotion. "O-okay." I weakly said. She then handed me a pregnancy test. She left the bathroom and I took the test. I waited for a few minutes. I saw 1 thick black line and then another appeared. I clapped my hand over my mouth.I burst into tears. My mum walked in, "Mummy,I'm pregnant."  
I cried my voice breaking. I hugged her and she hugged me back. "Go rest Serafina and then you can figure out where to live." She said her voice breaking.I walked out the bathroom and Dean was just looked at me and hugged me and then let me go rest.I got in my bed and fell asleep crying.I woke up the next morning and got ready. I have to tell Neal I'm pregnant...with his child. I got my clothes on, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and ate breakfast then threw up. I waited for Dean outside and Minnow showed up. "Minnow...I'm pregnant...with Neal's kid..." She looked at me shocked. "R-r-really?" She replied. "Mmmhmm..." I almost burst into tears again. Her voice brimmed with excitment "Atleast the good thing is i'll be a GREAT AUNT!" she said happily. I laughed Minnow always knew how to make me smile even when things weren't going the way I Dean came outside and we all walked to arrived at school and Neal ran over to and Dean ran off to our homeroom.I looked at Neal and frowned. "Neal...i'm pregnant...with your child." I choked out. Neal looked at me and sighed. "Lets head to our homeroom." He replied. He wrapped his arm around me in a friendly way as we walked to our homeroom. Some kids stared at us , Neal and Minnow's older brother watched in disguist.I knew he liked me, but he used me before for how smart I we got to our homeroom and Neal and I sat in the corner just talking."Also Neal,  
i'm gonna have to move out my house because of me being pregnant." I sighed quietly."You can live with me and Minnow for now." He replied calmly."Thanks Neal." I said while getting up and hugging him quickly and I knew I turned smiled and the bell said bye and walked to our first school Neal met me outside the school."I'm gonna tell my mum i'm living with you guys once I HAVE to leave." I said as he wrapped his arm around me. "Okay." He riposte. "You wanna walk there with me?" I request. He smiled and I knew that meant yes. We started walking there hands united. We got to my house and I let go of his hand.I quickly kissed him and knocked on my mum answered "Oh Serafina your here!" She exclaimed confused. "I'm gonna stay here for the rest of the week then i'm moving in with Minnow and Neal." I replied quickly. My mum nodded and I walked inside and my mum let Neal inside with both walked to my room and I started packing my stuff.  
He waited for me to finish packing. After a while I did and I started crying. He hugged me knowing it was hard. After a while I stopped and he let go. Some hours later it was night. I set out a air matress for Neal as he was staying the night. I gave him a blanket and pillow then I got in bed and slept. I woke up the next morning with Dean and Neal still asleep. My mum was at the doorway and she said,"so, today you move out." I nodded and hugged her tightly then hugged Dean even though he was asleep. I woke up Neal. He got up instantly put on his then went and put my bag on his bike that he had Minnow ride we were ready we hopped on the bike and started riding to Neal's we got there I looked at the was like a little cabin just roof was completly black,  
all around the house was white,the porch was a cyan color,and the door was blood red. Neal opened the door it made a creek like they've been living there for walked in and I followed behind him. "We have five bedrooms,two baths,kitchen,living room,of course hallways,and a bonus room." He mentioned. I rolled my eyes as he brought me to the room I would be staying in. "Uh, hope you like magenta..." He said, looking at the bed sheets which where magenta. I shrugged and put my bag down. I started unpacking to feel more at home. I put up my drawings,posters,books,clothes,toiletries, and etc. Finally I fell onto my bed and Neal fell next to me. I looked into his bright blue eyes. I hope our child wouldn't have any interference from my looks and all of Neal's. He smiled and I smiled back. I scooted closer and laid my head on his chest. He ran his pale fingers through my messy pale brown hair. I closed my eyes as I heard his heart beating in his chest. After a bit I fell asleep. I'm pretty positive he just ran his fingers through my hair the entire time I slept. Finally I woke up and Neal was still staring at me with his cold blue eyes. I got up and laid on him then kissed him. He pulled me closer as he sat up. He backed up against the wood part of my bed. He had his legs out and I climbed up on them sitting on my knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck while we made out. I was about to unbutton my shirt, but Neal put his hands on mine. HiS lips only a inch away from mine he whispered, "No Serafina, you may be pregnant but your not taking off your clothes." I smiled and pressed my lips back to his. He took his lips off mine for one second to whisper, "You're super cold..." After a bit I backed up and looked up at him. "Won't your mother and Minnow be confused to find you in my bed?" I whispered quietly to him. I was still sitting on my knees on top of him. "Hush love, I want to stay with you for the night." He whispered back running his hand down my cheek. I smiled at him and got off so he could lay next to me. He layed down next to me not making much noise. I layed next to him. We both fell asleep after a while. We both woke up to Minnow shaking us. Neal looked at Minnow his arm wrapped around my waist. "Leave us alone its Saturday." He said nuzzling his head into my puffy hair. Minnow laughed and she left us alone. I went to put my head on Neal's chest when I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He realized the confused look on my face. "These covers were to heavy and they almost made me BECOME water." He laughed out. I looked at him and scooted closer to him. I slowly raised my hand to his face resting it on his cheekbone. He went and slowly took it off. I pouted and he looked at me and laughed. "Come on you need some food in you." He said. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. He then rolled his eyes and picked me up. I leaned into his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. was in the kitchen. She looked over "Huh,never thought my son would fall for one of my favorite students." She said giving me both Neal's and my plate. He took me back to our bedroom and sat me carefully on the bed he then got us forks. He walked back and handed one to me. I started eating slowly so the baby wouldn't make me throw up. After eating I went to the bathroom and threw up and came back. Neal had his arms open clearly guiding me to lay down in his arms. I walked over and flopped into his arms like a fish out of water. I made gurgling sounds "I'm a fish" I said. He laughed and nuzzled my cheek. "Neal, that tickles!" I squealed. He then started tickling my neck and I fidgeted around but he held me down. I realize and Minnow were just watching as he made me laugh my heart out. "Stopppp!" I playfully growled. He kept on tickling me. I wanted to pout making him stop but I couldn't stop smiling. Finally after a while he stopped tickling me. He let me get up. "You do realize your mum and Minnow left right?" I mentioned in my british accent that he loved. "I know, I just like seeing you smile." He admitted. He then pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I sighed and he carried me to the living room. We watched a bunch of horror movies resulting in me hiding my face in Neal's shoulder. After about 10 movies we both fell asleep. I was in Neal's arms and he fell asleep stroking my hair. and Minnow were already back. I just let my mind drift to my dreams.

* * *

Chapter 7 This is Terrible

It had only been 2 weeks since I moved in with Neal. Neal had been working at his job for most of the day when we didn't have school. Minnow and did what you call "daughter and mother things". I decided to come up with names for my baby. A boy name could be NJ Neal Junior,or it could be called Garret. For a girl I thought about Rosalija as that was what my mother was gonna call me, or Scarlett but I liked Rosalija more than Scarlett. When Neal finally would come back from work I would be asleep meaning we didn't hang out much. One night when Neal came home he whispered "Hush love, just go to sleep we'll be moving soon and everything will be fine..." Then I opened my eyes and saw him. He picked me up as I was laying on the couch. He took me to my bed and layed me down. He took off his shirt and laid do next to me. He always wrapped his arms around me as he knew I got cold quickly. He kissed me lightly on the forehead. I curled up next to his chest. He then raised me up with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck curling up to him. He lifted my chin to look at him. "Me tired." I joked. "Hmmmm..." He said pulling me closer and leaning in. I kissed him as I knew he was gonna do it. He fell onto the bed as I was ontop of him. I moved up to where I was keeping him down and laughed. He pouted at me. "Ha it only works on you not me." I laughed then pouted at him. He picked me up off him and layed down with me. "Come on you need to rest." I pouted, "But, I haven't seen you all day." He looked at me and just hugged me close to him. "Hush love, and go to sleep." He technically was rocking me to sleep. After a bit I fell asleep. Suddenly I felt movement in the bed and I slightly opened my eyes. I saw Neal putting back on his shirt and walking before he could go I whispered "N-neaL?" As soon as I said that he turned around. He walked back to me. "Look, my mother doesn't like me sleeping in here with you." He paused. "So I have to go to my room." He replied. I pouted and he kissed me goodnight and walked to the door, but before he left he said "Hush love, just go to sleep." I layed back down curling up into a ball. I soon had to get up to throw up all the stuff I ate today. I guess I must have woken up Neal as his bedroom was just down the hall. He stood at the doorway. I quickly got up and tried to push him out the bathroom. That didn't work so well. I couldn't even make him budge as he was alot much more bulkier than me. He sighed and said "Just because you have a baby growing inside of you won't make you stronger than me." He picked me up and carried me back to my bed and sat me down on it. "Its to early now to go to sleep!" I kinda yelled looking at the clock that said 6;21. "We do have school so go ahead and get ready i'll be waiting down the hallway for you." He said walking to the door. I went and put on a purple sweater,black skirt that was long,white sneakers,with a blue baseball hat on. I then walked down the hallway to the door. Minnow and Neal were waiting there. Neal rode the bus to school and me and Minnow walked. I hugged Neal goodbye and Minnow and I walked to my house where Dean was waiting. I hugged Dean as he was my brother. Then, we all started walking to school. Minnow started talking "So, any baby names yet?" She said looking at my non-swollen belly. "I thought Neal Junior or Garret for a boy and Rosalija or Scarlett for a girl." I replied. "I like Rosalija and Garret." Minnow said back. "Me too Scarlett just doesn't sound right to me." I replied. "And I think Junior at the end of a name is just what people come up with when they're lazy."  
She said back. Dean just looked at us awkwardly. We finally got to school and Neal was waiting for me. Minnow and Dean went off to our classroom. I went up to Neal. He wrapped his arm around me and we walked down the hallway just talking. I then escaped his grasp a skipped in front of him. He rolled his eyes. He finally caught up to me. "So any names for the baby?" He asked uncertainty in his eyes. "I'll only tell you if you stop making such a fuss about it." I replied back seeing the concern in his eyes. "Okay fine just tell me." He replied. "Garret for a boy, Rosalija or Scarlett for a girl." I answered his question. "I like it. Now, lets get to class on time." He replied and we walked to class together. We sat down with Minnow and Dean just talking. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around. It was Erin. I turned back around. "I only need to talk to you for a minute." He said. I got up and Neal hit me with his finger lightly he then mouthed "If he does anything wrong to you scream at the top of your lungs." I nodded and walked out with Erin. "What do you need?" I asked annoyed. "I wanted to do this." He answered my question.  
He grabbed me closer and kissed me. I tried pushing away but he was to strong. Finally I was able to get him off of me and I ran back to the classroom. I went back to my table. "That liar kissed me." I shivered. "His lips are like sandpaper." Neal picked me up as it was a way he comforted me. Minnow and Dean both looked disgusted.  
"I can't believe Erin still is trying to get you to be with him. After all, its obvious your with Neal." Minnow said. Dean then finished her sentence, "And its sicker as Erin is Neal and Minnow's OLDER brother." Their voices were just like background as I was listening to Neal's heartbeat. After a bit more talking we had to go to our next classes. Neal put me down and we walked to our first class. When I walked in I remembered the first time I met Neal. I had stared at him for a bit trying to figure out if he was Minnow's brother. He soon realized I was staring at him and started to talk, but in the middle of talking he stopped."Hi i'm..." His voice "His voice had trailed off "I'm Neal Falls, 2nd son." I had gotten detention that day too, but that was the day I met the person I loved. Nobody was gonna ruin that. Neal and I went and sat down. We sat down next to each other. After the lesson our teacher handed out our test. I started working I took a glance at Neal who was already half way done. That's one of the things I loved about Neal he was pretty smart. He got up and turned in his test not to soon later. I then got up and turned in mine. I went back and sat down. Neal was reading. I looked over and tried reading what he was reading. He turned to me. I slowly sat down and then smiled, He smiled back at me. After school was over. Joy,Dean,Neal and I went to dinner together. We showed up there and sat down. Neal and I sat on the same side of the table. I rested my head on Neal's shoulder. Dean and Joy just whispered to each other. Soon the waiter came over and asked us our drinks. Dean and Neal both said Sprite. I asked for a and Joy got a root beer. The waiter came with our drinks and handed them out. I took my straw and drank some of Neal's Sprite. He looked at me and I looked back at him. We both laughed at each other. Soon the waiter came back to ask for our food. I groaned when looking at the menu. I for some reason was really craving soap. "Soap now." I whispered. Neal looked at me confused along with Dean and Joy. "Soap?" They all said at the same time. Even the waiter looked confused. I rolled my eyes. 'Fine, get me steak and...soap." I said, "No not soap. Uhhhh french fries." I answered. The others then answered for what they wanted. "Okay, that was weird." Joy broke the silence. "Why'd you want soap so badly?" She asked. "W-weird cravings from being pregnant." I answered. "Makes sense as for some reason babies just yell at you to grab something." She laughed along with Dean and Neal. When our food came we all ate. After that we all started heading out. I got on Neal's bike and waited for him to get on. once he got on we rode back to his house. I quickly got off the bike and ran inside to my room. I got on my pajamas, got my book,and then I ran to the couch, and flopped onto it. I then started reading. Neal came to me and sat next to me. He rested his head on my shoulder. He read what I was reading. After I finished my book I turned on the T.V. I turned on this show I loved called "Monsters Inside Me" Neal hated it. Through out it he hid his head in my hair. Once it was over I looked at him and kissed him. He pulled away and looked at my belly which was already getting swollen. He then looked back at me and asked, "Do you want to find out if our kid's a boy or girl soon?" I shooked my head no and then said, "It should be a surprise." I then pressed my cold lips to his. He picked me up and took me to my bed. He put me down and whispered to me, "Its late and you need as much rest as you can get." I unwrapped my arms from around his neck. I sank into my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 8 Why is it going so...fast?

4 weeks had passed and i've been throwing up all the time. I looked like I was 2 months pregnant, craving random things, too tired to go to school, and way to much to list. I woke up and saw my swollen belly. I groaned and got out of bed. I went and got on some clothes and went to the door. Neal was waiting for me. "Also love were gonna be moving into our own little apartment soon." He told me. I nodded I didn't really care i'd be with Neal more. I probably looked pretty terrible to him. As my hair was all messy. Black bags under my eyes, and I looked like a stick. He got on his bike and I got on to. I just layed my head on him through out the ride to school. I walked into school looking down. A Lot of kids turned to me and laughed. I heard a kid say systematically, "Dang, she got really bad after a while." I went to my homeroom and sat down. I started reading. Neal walked in and sat besides me. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I moved the hair that was covering my neck. As Neal's lips were only inches from going through my hair to kiss my neck. Even though we were in class, he kissed my neck. I kept reading my book. He then rested his head on top of my shoulder. The bell rang, Neal and I walked to our first class. Once school was over I walked home Neal a few feet behind me. We got home and I layed down on the couch. Neal layed next to me and pulled my face to his. I kissed him. He laid back and I climbed up onto him. I ran my fingers through his perfect hair. I would get closer to him, but my swollen belly would be crushed. I heard the door open and I quickly moved off Neal. Minnow walked in with her group of friends. One o them laughed at my quick reflexes. They walked over and sat on the couch. I realized one was about to sit on my book. Everything went to slow motion. I ran over. One of the girls went in front of me. I ran into her. Her coffee spilled hitting her,me, and my book. "NO! MY BOOK CRAP HELL..." I screamed. I grabbed the book and went to throw it a funeral.I went outside buried it said my good byes and walked back inside.I went and rested my head on Neal's shoulder. One of the girls named Alexis starred. Her black hair with orange at the end covered some of her face. She had tan skin and really dark brown eyes. I didn't really care about her right now. I soon fell asleep. When I woke up Neal was still there. Just he was asleep. I sighed and fell back to sleep. *4 weeks later*  
I woke up next to Neal in our new apartment. I went and made myself breakfast. Again I ended up eating it out the pan. I heard Neal get up and walk out of our bedroom, He yawned and got in the shower. I finished breakfast and got ready for school. I walked outside and got on my bike. I texted Neal telling him I was heading to school. I rode to school and parked my bike. I got there and ran to my homeroom. I wrote a lot of stuff. Neal got to school and he tried to kiss me, but I declined.  
"Woah, whats up with you?" He asked. I looked at him "There's to much for me to get distracted by you." I answered and smiled. He couldn't help and smile back. I got back to work. The bell rang and I went to all my classes. I rode back to my apartment. I went inside and started on homework. Once I was finished I went into the sitting room to watch TV. I sat down besides Neal who was finishing homework. He turned his head to look at me, "So, when is our baby due?" He asked. "From the rate he or she is growing in 2 months and 2 weeks," I answered. "They'll probably be born in April." He replied back. I nodded and rested my head on his lap and fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 9 What Happened To T-them?

It has now been 2 months. My belly was super swollen. Neal sometimes liked to listen to it's heartbeat. He said it was relaxing. He also told me that he kinda felt like he was my husband with 2 kids. I always laughed when he said that. The worst thing about Neal listening to it's heartbeat though was that it went wild. I woke up from my thinking process. I looked around the dark room my eyes adjusting to the light. I got up and walked to the kitchen turning on the light. I scavenged the fridge and grabbed a lot of random foods. I sat on the couch eating all the food I grabbed. Neal woke up and walked out our bedroom. He sat in front of me. He pressed his head against my swollen belly carefully. He listened carefully. I could tell as he closed his eyes. I felt some kicks. "Its gonna be a runner I know that for sure." He said. He there listening to the heart beat of our child for awhile. I got up to get dressed then I came back out. Neal went and came back. We then got on our bikes and rode to school. We walked inside school. I looked around. A Lot of people glanced over and got back to their conversations. Suddenly, I felt a wave of pain go across my stomach. I realized this wasn't a kick. I forgot what it was called but it hurt! I put a hand on my swollen belly. Neal looked at me and asked, "Whats wrong?" I could see the concern in his eyes. "N-nothing." I answered holding back a scream. We went to our homeroom. I sat down carefully. I felt another wave of pain go across my stomach and I threw up. Neal ran up to his mum and came back. "Love you gotta get home." He said concerned. I then passed out and when I woke up in my house. I looked around. I sighed realizing Neal must have gone to school. I kept having these waves of pain across my stomach! I couldn't stand it. So I got up and went to my computer and looked up what it was."a shortening of the uterine muscles occurring at intervals before and during childbirth." It said. I realized I must be giving birth! I thought as a contraction happened. I shrieked in pain as this one hurt the most. I quickly scurried to my phone. I called Neal. He answered, "Whats wrong love?" He asked. "What do you think is wrong you complete idiot!" I answered as another contraction came making me fall on the bed. The phone fell out my hand. I heard Neal say "Oh gosh..." He was clearly running because of the quality. I sat there screaming as the contractions kept coming. I heard him say, "Mom! The baby is coming!" I then grabbed the phone and almost screamed from another contraction. was on the phone and she asked, "How long apart are they?" "O-o-one minut-" I said screaming as another one came. "Okay i'm dialing the ambulance hang in there Serafina." She hanged up. I laid there screaming. I got up somehow even though it was very very painful. I went and grabbed some water and drank it. I took deep breaths knowing I just had to trust myself. I then dropped the cup. I bent over to grab it when I heard a sickening ripping sound from myself. I screamed bloody murder falling to the ground. My vision was put into darkness. I heard someone saying "Serafina Serafina? Wake up please oh please wake up! Come on you have our child come on Serafina!" I realized it was Neal. He grabbed my hand. "Squeeze it if you can hear me..." He sobbed I could tell he was crying. I squeezed his hand. I could tell he smiled a bit. My eyes shot open when I realized I was having a c-section. I shrieked in pain trying to get out. My mum and Dean were holding me down. One of the doctors looked, "Twin-" His eyes then went wide and he cupped his hand over his mouth. "W-w-whats w-w-w-wrong with them?" He said in terror. I shrieked, "Get it out please!" Finally they got the two babies out. "Two healthy baby girls." Neal said proudly. I then watched everything go dark. I knew I was dying. At Least I was dying by the people I loved. It was...peaceful. I heard Neal burst into tears. My mum then growled, "No I won't let her DIE! NOT TODAY NOT EVER!" I then heard a hissing sound as something sharp sank into my neck. Everyone in the room gasped besides my mum. I felt the most painful thing going through my body. I layed there knowing if I opened my mouth I would scream. My mum kept pressing down on m chest trying to get my heart started again. I felt the sharpness leave my neck. "Come on COME ON!" My mum growled.  
2 days later I opened my eyes. I looked around. I could see everything. My eyes scanned around and I saw Neal standing at the door. I got up and ran to him in a flash. "Hmmmm, you smell REALLY good." I said. I felt this burning in my throat. I had the urge to sink my teeth into Neal's neck draining him. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled away a bit and whispered, "Don't break me after all your a vampire now..." I looked back into his light blue eyes and kissed him. I heard someone about to walk in and I moved my lips away from his. It was Minnow who walked in. She was carrying two babies. I then realized those were mine. I looked over still pressed up against Neal. I then let go of him and walked over to them. I looked at one of them. I realized she had a human head and arms...but she had the body of a snake. Her eyes were closed and then I looked at the other one. She had white cat ears and a white cat tail. I grabbed them out of Minnow's arm forcefully and walked to my hospital bed. I turned and looked at Neal and Minnow. I arched my back in a fighting stance. I hissed "What happened to them? DID THE BIRTH GO WRONG? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG? AM I ALREADY A TERRIBLE MOTHER!" I sobbed the last part. Neal walked over to me and pulled me onto his lap hugging me. Minnow left probably to leave us alone. Neal whispered to me, "No you didn't do anything wrong they were just born like that..." I leaned into him. "Are you sure Neal?" I asked. "I'm sure and now its time to name them." He whispered. "Okay.." I got up and sat down besides them. "Hmmmm Snakeleen for the Nure Onna and Rosalija for the neko." I said. Neal looked at them and he hugged me. "Those names are perfect for them." He said. I nuzzled him. There was something about my two kids that hit me. Not that one was a Nure Onna or one was a Neko.

I felt a strange feeling that they would have a thrilling childhood. I looked over at them and I was looking into light blue eyes and bright yellow eyes.

The End


End file.
